Duelo de espadas
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Russell intenta enseñarle a lumpy a defenderse como lo haria un pirata pero en lugar de eso se bate en un duelo de espadas con Shifty en donde solo uno podra salir ganador.


**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Es una historia cortita aun así espero que les guste. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

_**~DUELO DE ESPADAS~**_

Paseaba por la ciudad tranquilamente,esperando a que llegase la noche para poder robar y así ganar algo de riqueza. Era un día sin nubes y aunque únicamente estuviese el sol en el cielo azul,la temperatura era algo fresca pero agradable. Le encantaban los días así pero por un único motivo,el cual era que al llegar la noche se podrían ver todas las estrellas. Aquellas estrellas siempre le recordaban a esos pequeños diamantes con su hermoso y reluciente brillo que siempre solía robar en joyería y bancos.

Andaba directo al puerto a un paso lento,sin prisa alguna algo raro en él ya que siempre corría de un lado para otro pero claro esta,so siempre era porque les perseguía la policía en un intento de atraparle junto con su hermano gemelo Lifty. Miraba los escaparates de las joyerías,imaginando como robaba cada joya,cada diamante...pero algo le saco de aquel hermoso "Sueño consciente",al parecer había llegado ya al puerto. Allí se escuchaban las olas del mar chocando contra los barcos,las piedras donde se encontraba el faro,en la arena de la playa,etc. La brisa del mar acariciaba con delicadeza su piel y moviendo con levedad sus mechones de pelo de color verde oscuro,al menos los que estaban afuera de su preciado sombrero.

Russell se encontraba con Lumpy en medio del puerto,al parecer intentaba enseñarle a defenderse con la espada. Parecía un verdadero duelo salvo por un pequeño detalle,el cual era que cuando Lumpy fallaba Russell le echaba la bronca y le corregía como si fuera su maestro. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia y eso era algo que se podía ver a simple vista porque su amigo no hacia mas que equivocarse una y otra vez en el mismo error. Y no quería que le pasara nada a Lumpy si volvían a salir a la mar y se topaban con otra banda de piratas que quisieran no solo sus tesoros sino también quitarles la vida. Respiraba profundamente casi ni se movía del sitio,solo esperaba que al llegar la noche Lumpy hubiese aprendido lo básico pero al paso que iba se tendrían que quedar hasta el amanecer.

-Lumpy tienes que mirar a tu rival no a sus pies...Intentemos lo otra vez...-Suspiro pesadamente comenzando de nuevo aquel duelo de espadas.-

Sentándose en un tonel cerrado que había ahí en el muelle,mirando como peleaban ambos intentando aprender observando,ya que sabía perfectamente que nunca le dejarían participar en algo así. Cada movimiento lo guardaba en su mente pero no solo se quedaba con el movimiento de la muñeca sino también con el del pie ya que jugaba un papel muy importante en los duelos de espada. Era divertido en cierta manera ver aquello,se sorprendía que nadie mas mirase lo que hacían aunque seguramente los hombres del puerto estaban mas que acostumbrados.

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte del océano,la gente que paseaba ponía rumbo a sus hogares para ir a cenar. Pero el mar con el atardecer se volvía en cierta manera hermoso y mágico,ya que reflejaba el sol en sus aguas saladas ocultándolo poco a poco como si se estuviese sumergiendo hasta el amanecer de un nuevo día. Y ahí estaba él ajeno a todo incluso al mismísimo tiempo,que le era imprescindible pues cuanto más tiempo tuviese más robos podría cometer aquella noche y mas rico se volvería junto con su hermano. Pero estaba demasiado concentrado en aquellas clases de espada que Russell le daba a Lumpy sin descanso,viendo como poco a poco el pirata se enfadaba mas y mas. Si hora mismo tuviese que comparar a Russell con algo sin duda sería con una bomba de relojería,además tenia en su poder una espada y como Lumpy siguiese quejándose y agotando su paciencia no seria de extrañar ver ahí mismo un asesinato.

-¿¡AHORA QUE HE ECHO MAL!?-Grito Lumpy sacando de sus pensamientos a Shifty.-

-Russell intentaba calmarse un poco antes de hablarle pues le habían levantado la voz y eso no lo toleraba.-

-Te has equivocado en el movimiento del pie...-Dijo Shifty sin casi pensarlo,sentado en forma de indio en el tonel algo que era realmente difícil.-

-¿Y TU QUE SABES MALDITO LADRÓN?.-Grito acercándose al peliverde.-

-Lumpy callate...-Le corto Russell antes de que empezaran una pelea entre ambos.-él tiene razón,te equivocaste nuevamente...

-Miraba la situación con el ceño fruncido y bajándose del tonel.-

-¿¡Que!?-No se creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban y estaba enojado pero más consigo mismo.-Mejor me vuelvo a casa,esto es una perdida de tiempo...-Arrojo la espada a los pies de Shifty y se fue sin escuchar ninguna palabra más de Russell.-

-Lumpy...-Viendo como se iba pero sabia que era lo mejor para todos.- Lo siento mucho Shifty...

El ladrón tampoco escucho al pirata estaba mosqueado y sentía como su sangre le había empezado a hervir,solo intentaba ayudar aunque en realidad no sabia ni porque. Respiro profundamente cogiendo la espada del suelo,mirándola sorprendido al notar lo poco que pesaba sin darse cuenta que Russell se le había acercado y se había colocado enfrente de él.

El pirata miraba sonriendo a Shifty,parecía un niño pequeño con su rostro sorprendido al descubrir algo nuevo. No pensó en cogerle la espada prefería ver que hacia con ella,por suerte no tenia valor en el mercado porque sino bien sabia que nunca mas la volvería a ver,ya que Shifty era un ladrón y eso todo el mundo lo sabia perfectamente.

-¡Yarl!¿Donde has aprendido?-Pregunto Russell sonriendo.-

-Se quedo mirándolo sin entender muy bien su pregunta la cual no pensaba contestar seguro que se reía de él si contestaba.-

-No muerdo y me gustaría tener mi respuesta...-Miraba al ladrón seriamente para que le hablase.-

-No he aprendido en ningún lugar solo me pase la tarde observando como le enseñabas a Lumpy.

Al principio no se creyó lo que le decía Shifty porque había visto un error que solo uno que supiera de duelos de espada lo conocería. Pero al ver que el ladrón en ningún momento desvió la mirada y que estaba serio empezó a creérselo,posiblemente solo con mirar el peliverde aprendiese y eso era una habilidad que muy pocos tenían. Se le paso la ida de luchar contra él pero no estaba seguro de si Shifty aceptaría aquel duelo amistoso,además así le serviría para comprobar si el ladrón podría llegar a ser uno de sus tripulantes,aunque conociéndolo seguramente diría que no.

Tenia intención de irse al ver la hora que era y bien sabia que el atardecer no duraba mucho,lo cual significaba que tenia que preparar las cosas para robar en esos hermoso escaparates llenos de joyas. Le daba igual si el pirata le creía o no,en verdad únicamente estuvo allí para pasar el rato y no aburrirse mientras esperaba a la noche pero se sorprendió al ver como Russell le retaba con su espada esperando a que aceptase. Y menos mal que les había estado observando durante la tarde porque sino pensaría que le estaba amenazando o impidiéndole el paso. Sonriendo amplia mente y mirándole a los ojos,estaba dispuesto a pelear contra él y aunque las probabilidades de perder era altas no pensaría rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¿Crees que podrás conmigo,Shifty?-Sonriendo notándose en su mirada luchar contra el ladrón y ser algo inmemorable.-

-¿Acaso lo dudas?-Sonriendo concentrándose todo lo posible.-

Poco minutos después el duelo de espadas comenzó,el acero de ambas espadas chocando una y otra vez en un duelo que parecía que únicamente uno podría vivir mientras el otro perecía. Al principio unos cuantos se quedaron mirando no eran muchos pero la cosa cambio cuando los tripulantes de Russell salieron de la taberna y a pesar de estar borrachos miraban con sombro aquella pelea. Era un privilegio ver aquello aunque acabase de empezar,todos permanecían en silencio únicamente las olas del mar acompañaba al ruido de las espadas. Shifty no se defendía tan mal pero se notaba que era su primer duelo de espadas que iba enserio y a la mínima oportunidad atacaba a Russell,él cual con elegancia y rapidez esquivaba cada ataque lanzado por el peliverde.

Empezaron a moverse por todo el puerto luchando sin descanso intentando encontrar la manera de vencer al otro,el pirata por ejemplo intento usar su garfio claro esta que no dañaría al peliverde. Mientras tanto el ladrón tenia que concentrarse en ambas cosas aquello le estaba dando desventaja o tal vez no...fue retrocediendo poco a poco dejando que todos pensaran que Russell estaba acorralado contra un montón de cajas. Pero cuando el pirata le ataco con el garfio Shifty se aparto rápidamente dejando el garfio clavado en una de las cajas,ahora el ladrón tenia la ventaja.

-No creas que me has vencido..-Dijo Russell mirando seriamente.-

Riéndose con levedad volviendo al ataque intentando vencer al pirata pero a pesar de que el garfio lo tuviese clavado se defendía bastante bien aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo o eso pensaba Shifty. Ambos habían empezado a sudar con levedad a pesar de que la brisa marina fuera fresca y no hiciera nada de calor,los tripulantes y mas marineros miraban la pelea asombrados y no pensaban intervenir en un duelo de espadas. Las apuestas empezaban a formularse entre la multitud de los espectadores para saber quien seria el vencedor,claro esta que los tripulantes apostaban a su capitán sabían que nadie había vencido a Russell en un duelo a espadas y que como capitán muchas veces tuvo que usar el uso de la espada.

En unos veinte segundos el pirata había conseguido sacar su garfio de la caja volviendo a empezar un duelo en donde a veces uno tenia que retroceder y luego el otro. No tenia intención de perder contra Shifty pero tenia que admitir que se lo estaba pasando como un crió pequeño,hacia mucho que no disfrutaba de un duelo honrado pues los piratas solían hacer trampas para ganar. No perdía la sonrisa aunque empezaba a notar como el cansancio inundaba su cuerpo haciendo que sus movimientos fueran mas lentos.

No era el único que se movía mas despacio,al parecer aquel duelo al paso que iba terminaría en empate. Pero seguía moviéndose ajeno de que todo el mundo les estaba mirando pero si se percato que estaba llevando a Russell por el muelle de madera,así que podría tirarle al mar si se quedaba en el borde. Al igual que el pirata él también se lo estaba pasando muy bien sin acordarse si quiera que tenia que ir a robar aunque en ese momento aquello no le importaba mucho,en verdad estaba concentrado y divirtiéndose con aquel duelo.

Ambos finalmente se quedaron en el borde del muelle,aquello se volvía peligroso por momentos y quien primero perdiese el equilibrio seria el perdedor de aquella dura pelea. La gente miraba atentamente esperando descubrir quien seria el ganador,aunque los tripulantes de Russell se sorprendían bastante que el peliverde aguantase tanto,ni si quiera ellos mismos habían aguantado tanto tiempo en un duelo de espadas contra su capitán.

Ninguno pensaba retroceder,ahí mismo decidiría quien seria el ganador,aunque Russell estaba usando toda la fuerza que tenia en atacar para tirar a Shifty al mar y llevarse él la victoria. Pero el peliverde no pensaba perder y se defendía todo lo posible,atacando cuando veía la oportunidad. Pero los pies de ambos empezaban a estar e el borde aunque el pirata a tener patas de palo le costaba mas mantener el equilibrio y eso era una ventaja para el ladrón que en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír. El sonido de las espadas chocando en un sinfín de golpes era lo único que se escuchaba para las personas que miraban con tanta atención que serian un blanco fácil para robar sus carteras.

El primero en tambalearse fue Russell debido a sus patas de palo aunque no tardo mucho en seguirle Shifty cuando el pirata se agarro a su ropa en busca de algo para no caer al mar. De verdad que no quería hacer perder al ladrón ya que había luchado honestamente pero por culpa de un reflejo ambos cayeron al mar gritando antes de que se sumergieran en el agua salada. Tuvieron mucha suerte de no clavarse sus espadas o herirse pero cuando ambos abrieron los ojos vieron a su contrario buceando,había que decir que fue gracioso pues ninguno se esperaba al otro de una forma ridícula. Por ejemplo a Russell se le había soltado su coleta y parecía una mujer porque hasta su camisa había echo como un bulto en su pecho haciendo que pareciese tener pecho,por otro lado a Shifty se le habían subido los pantalones por encima de los tobillos y el final de su chaleco y camisa se levantaban con levedad como si llevase un tutu de ballet. Poco tardaron en sacar sus cabezas el agua riéndose y salpicándose como si fuesen niños pequeños,los tripulantes de Russell los sacaron cuando su capitán les miro dándoles permiso para que les ayudasen. A Shifty fue fácil sacarlo y menos mal que solo le estaba sacando uno que llegan a ser dos y el pobre ladrón termina en el otro lado del muelle.

Les colocaron unas toallas por encima par aque se secaran aunque todos terminaron echándose a risas por algún que otro comentario,las personas que habían apostado habían perdido pues aquel duelo quedo en empate. Cuando todo volvió a estar tranquilo tanto el capitán como el ladrón se quedaron sentados en unos toneles cerca de la taberna intentándose secar todo lo posible con las toallas que les habían dado.

-Eres él ganador...porque fue por mi culpa que tu cayeses al mar al agarrarme en tu ropa.-Confeso Russell mientras miraba hacia el horizonte escuchando el mar.-

-No digas idioteces,quedamos en empate porque yo me hubiese caído igualmente...-Mirando el cielo estrellado sonriendo.-

-¿No dirás eso porque has ganado todo el dinero de las apuestas,verdad?-Pregunto el pirata mirando a Shifty sonriendo.-

-¿Que dinero?...-Pregunto el ladrón como si la cosa no fuera con él.-

Ambos volvieron a empezar a reírse sin poder evitarlo,aquel día sin duda fue memorable para todos pero sobretodo para ellos dos. Cada vez que Russell volvía de la mar tanto el ladró como el pirata quedaban para volver a combatirse en duelo aunque siempre acabase de la misma forma y enseñaran al mismo tiempo a Lumpy,él cual termino aprendido a usar la espada sin cometer errores,también quedaban para beber en la taberna y pasar todo el tiempo posible sobrios antes de terminar borrachos. Tras ese duelo surgió una amistad y quien sabe a lo mejor surgía el amor entre ambos pero también podía ser que no,lo que si es seguro es que aquel duelo unió a dos personas para que de una manera o otra compartieran un destino.

**…...**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


End file.
